The following description is related to wireless communications. In the background art, SMS-related procedure could not be fully and properly supported in certain types of wireless communication systems. Further, the so-called Machine-to-Machine (M2M) communications or Machine Type Communications (MTC) could not be fully and properly supported in certain types of wireless communication systems.